Happy Anniversary
by Lovely Lei
Summary: “I promise. I’ll protect you.” He replied as he brushed her hair back from her the bruised half of her face then leaning forward as he kissed it softly. Fully of Yugioh/gx/5ds. HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY GUYS!


**Malik sighed as he looked to his watch, moving his tie again. Those two were late again, meaning he had been waiting in this café for more then twenty minutes.**

"**Excuse me sir are you ready?" A female called. **

**Violet eyes meet brown as the waitress smiled to him. She was wearing the same black dress as the other girls in the restaurant. Yet she had on a pink belt along with under knee high boots. **

**There difference in all the uniforms he guessed.**

"**Yeah, I'll have a strawberry lemonade." Malik replied. **

"**Of course." She smiled brightly as she turned around going to retrieve the drink. **

"**Malik sorry we're late, Bakura was being an idiot."**

"**Shut up Marik."**

"**Yeah, whatever." Malik scoffed placing a folder on the table. "They want us to…"**

"**Here's your drink sir." The female smiled placing down the pink-yellow drink. "Oh you have guest. Can I get you anything?"**

"**Black coffee." Marik stated.**

"**Water." Bakura almost scoffed.**

"**Sure, I'll be right back." She smiled as she bounced toward the back again.**

"**Oh you've got a table full of cuties, Lovely." A woman with dark brown hair pulled into pigtails smiled.**

"**Setsuna." Lovely whined to the café owner, brushing back her black hair into the lower necked pigtails.**

"**The first one there is really cute. The one who got the lemonade." Setsuna cooed standing before the girl.**

"**Excuse me." Lovely laughed pushing by the woman holding the tray of drinks. "Here you are. Would gentlemen like anything else today?"**

"**Yeah, let me try one of these." Marik replied pointing to a picture of a strawberry crepe.**

"**Sure." Lovely smiled once again returning to the kitchen.**

"**That's a cute one." Marik smirked. "Why don't you hook up…"**

"**Business…" Malik replied pointing toward the pictures on the table again.**

"**Yeah but you need pleasure." Bakura chuckled. "Get that rod out your ass."**

"**I seriously wonder why I get partnered with you two." Malik scoffed.**

"**Here you are." Lovely smiled gliding back toward the table holding three plates.**

"**We didn't order this." Bakura replied looking over his shoulder to the girl.**

"**It's on the house." Lovely smiled toward the men. "If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask." She replied as she turned around walking toward another table taking down their orders.**

"**Lovely!"**

"**Be right there." Lovely called back to the kitchen, as she finished the orders at the table. "Yes Setsuna?"**

"**Seems, Megumi hurt her arm in practice, can you cover for her?"**

"**Sure it's just an extra thirty minutes." Lovely replied.**

"**Oh, I love you!" Setsuna smiled hugging the girl tightly.**

"**Setsuna, if I don't get back out there we're going to get backed up." Lovely groaned from the woman's hug.**

"**Oh right, sorry." Setsuna smiled releasing the girl.**

**The day seemed to be one of the most busiest and the closing staff actually didn't start cleaning until the last costume just left.**

"**Hey, Lovely get out of here. You worked a nine hour shift." Setsuna called.**

"**You sure?" Lovely asked as a male took the broom from her.**

"**Yeah, you look like you're about to fall over." Jesse laughed, handing the broom to Jaden.**

"**Thanks. See you all tomorrow." Lovely smiled, walking out the front doors as the others all chorused her back.**

**Stepping out the café Lovely smiled as the warm spring air blew against her face. Removing her hair from the pigtails as she gave a slight groaned from her over worked muscles getting much need movement.**

"**Lovely!" Someone barked.**

**Lovely jumped as she turned around seeing the red- wine corvette. "Siegfried."**

"**Come on." The pink haired man replied as he opened the door. The girl climbing in slowly. "I love picking you up from work. You smell like a cake." He chuckled leaning over kissing her jaw line.**

"**Heh." Lovely smiled briefly.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Just tired." She replied as he scoffed pulling away from the restaurant. Yet in reality her mind was somewhere different. The same place it had been all day. '**_**I wonder what his name was. Like he'll ever be back…"**_** She thought, as she stared blankly ahead. **

**Even though Setsuna had requested to give the group the free dessert, they had left her a tip and a little note thank her.**

"**Lovely!" **

**Yet the female reacted too late as she felt her head slam into the window. Shrieking as she brought her hand up holding the side of her face as she turned looking to the man next to her.**

"**Pay attention." He barked arm still rose from slamming her head into the window. "What the hell were you thinking about?"**

"**Nothing." Lovely whispered holding her head, tearing swelling up in her eyes.**

"**Really?" He asked, as she stopped at a stop light. Taking her arm as he pulled her over to his side of the car. "I saw you today on my way to work."**

"**What?" She questioned, completely unaware of what he was talking about.**

"**I saw you! Flirting with those three guys." He barked as the light turned green and he shot down the street releasing her arm. Going at least 55 in the 30 zone and seeming to just keep picking up speed as he drove down the street,**

**Lovely shrieking as she pushed her hands against the dash board, bracing herself. There was no way that she would survive a jump from the car at the speed it was going.**

"**Siegfried! Slow down! Slow down!" Lovely screaming above the roar of the car's engine and the wind outside.**

"**Maybe you're the one who needs to slow down! "He barked a crazed smile going across his face, as he just sped up more narrowly avoid slamming into a semi.**

"**Please! I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again!" Lovely cried as the tears began to fall, now just hoping he would slow down.**

**Seeming to have worked as he slowly dropped back down to the regular speed zone. "Good girl." He replied stroking her hair. "Awww, you've got your make-up all messed up."**

**Lovely dried her eyes quickly as she tried controlling her breathing. "I…I'm fine…"**

**Siegfried sighed as he pulled the car up to what appeared to be an expensive apartment complex. "Come on a hot bath and something to eat will make you feel better." He smiled stroking her head, as she flinched softly. "All right?" **

"**Yeah…" She whimpered.**

"**Oh you're back." Lovely smiled looking to the man sitting before her.**

"**Yeah, Marik just couldn't shut up about the crepes yesterday." Malik smiled back toward her.**

"**Glad he liked them. Will he and your other friends be coming today?" She asked.**

"**No, two others will be joining me though." Malik explained.**

"**Well what will you be having today sir?" She asked.**

"**I'll take a strawberry lemonade and this parfait." He replied pointing toward the strawberry parfait on the back of the menu.**

"**You really seem to like strawberries. I think everything on the menu that has strawberries in it is worth trying." Lovely giggled.**

"**I guess that means I'll have to come back and try everything on the menu then." Malik smiled as he rested his chin on his hand looking up to her as she blushed beside her dark skin.**

"**I'll…I'll be right back." Lovely replied as she quickly made her back to the kitchen, trying to control her sudden impulse to stop blushing every time she saw his face.**

"**Oh Lovely, what are you doing?" Setsuna asked peeking around the kitchen doors.**

"**I uh…I was…"**

"**You came running back here like you saw a ghost." Setsuna smiled as she looked to Lovely's hosting section. "Or a cutie. So he came back?"**

"**Setsuna…" Lovely whimpered, softly giving pleading eyes to the woman.**

"**Well, you had better give him his order. We don't want a bad rep." Setsuna smiled as she sauntered back out to the from register, for the pick up deliveries.**

**Lovely took a deep breath as she grabbed his drink, then walked back out to the table. "Here you are."**

"**Thanks." Malik smiled. "You okay?"**

"**Hm?" Lovely questioned, as he motioned toward a bruise on her arm. "Oh, I must have burned myself on a plate. After awhile you seem to forget about it."**

"**Really? I never knew a job like this could be so deadly." He chuckled, as Lovely giggled softly.**

"**Lovely, could you help Tyranno and Jim make it to the truck?" Setsuna asked.**

"**Of course. I'll be right back." Lovely smiled as she walked over toward the door. **

"**Excuse me Lovely." A small blue hair boy called, holding a large tray to a table.**

"**Easy, Syrus." Lovely gasped reaching out grabbing a hold of the front of the tray to avoid it from falling over. "Almost took each other out didn't we?"**

"**Thanks." Syrus smiled.**

"**Hey, Lovely mind getting the door for us?" A man in yellow bandana asked holding part of a large cake, another guy holding what appeared to be another part of it.**

"**No problem." Lovely smiled as she ran over holding the door as two men walked out holding the large cakes to the delivery truck waiting outside.**

**Malik picking up his cell phone as he heard it ring, looking to a text message on the screen. Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, standing up as he walked up to the front register.**

"**Excuse me." He called as Setsuna looked up to him. "I was wondering if I change my order to go and if you could give this to the little waitress in the pink." He replied handing Setsuna a business card.**

"**Sa…Sure no problem." Setsuna stated taking the card nervously as he handed her the money and grabbed his bag and left.**

"**I think that's the last of it." Jim replied dusting off his pants.**

"**Those cakes just get heavier and heavier." Tyranno sighed. **

"**That's why you guys are doing the heavy lifting there's no way that we dainty girls could do it." Lovely giggled as she looked up. "You guys better get going it looks like it's about to rain." **

"**All right we're all loaded up. See you guys in a few." Jim replied hoping into the driver's seat.**

"**Lovely…" Setsuna called.**

"**I'm pretty popular today." Lovely giggled walking back into the restaurant as she saw Setsuna behind the register holding the cordless phone.**

"**You've got a call." She replied handing her the phone.**

"**Hello?" Lovely questioned.**

"**Hey, you wanna go shopping today?" Sigfreid asked on the other line.**

"**Um, they kind of need me here today." Lovely replied.**

"**Come on sweety. Shopping dinner, and we'll pick up a movie." He replied through the other end. "I'll be there to pick you up in just a few minutes. I've already told Setsuna."**

"**Okay…" Lovely replied. "Bye." She replied hanging up the phone.**

"**So you're leaving?" Setsuna asked, as Lovely nodded slightly. "I really don't like that guy, but since you like him and I'm pretty sure we'll get slow since it's going to rain, I guess it's okay." **

"**Thanks Setsuna." Lovely replied as she walked to the back of the shop to change.**

**Lovely waved to the others in the restaurant as she began to climbed into the car. When Setsuna stopped her, as she grabbed her shoulder.**

"**Here's your days for next week." Setsuna smiled. "Just wanna you to go over them." She laughed placing the card into Lovely's pocket. "You two have a good evening.**

"**Thanks, Setsuna." Lovely smiled as she climbed into the car, as it began to drizzle a little.**

"**Hey." Siegfried replied as she shut the door. "No hello kiss?"**

"**Oh sorry." Lovely smiled softly as she leaned over his cheek. "How was your day?"**

"**I should be asking you, you seemed to have worked yourself up into a little sweat." Siegfried replied as he began to drive.**

"**Yeah, did a lot of rushing." Lovely smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the ride.**

**The entire ride left in silence, as Siegfried stopped the car and turned it off.**

"**Hm?" Lovely asked opening her eyes,**

"**I figured we'll just stay in today." He smiled as he popped open an umbrella running over to her side of the car as they walked to the apartment.**

"**Come on Princess." Siegfried smiled as opened the door to their apartment. Lovely walking in, turning as she began to remove her shoes, when she felt something hit her across the face, sending her to the floor with a scream.**

"**You little bitch." Siegfried barked toward her, as she held her cheek tears spilling from her eyes. "What have I told you?"**

"**What are you talking about?" She cried as she stood up quickly backing up into the living room.**

"**Pegasus told me you were with that boy again." He growled walking after her, as she remained backing up. "I can't believe you, you little slut!"**

**Lovely barely had enough time to react as he tackled her onto the couch. As he pulled at her shirt, Lovely twisting and turning as she tried getting away from him.**

"**Let go!" **

"**Stay still!" Siegfried barked slapping her again. **

"**Please…Please stop." Lovely whimpered beginning to stop fighting for a moment.**

"**I'll show you just who you belong to!" He growled as he grabbed a hold of her shorts, pulling them down quickly, as he began to work on his pants. Holding her down with one arm.**

**Lovely froze for just a moment when she wrestled an arm from underneath him. Twisting her body as she grabbed a hold of the lamp on the side table slamming it into his head. **

**The man stiffing then going limp as he fell off the couch. The top of the lamp shattered and falling apart in her hand. Lovely panting as she dropped the remaining of the lamp.**

**Shaking Lovely looked down as to him, as she gasped loudly pulling her hands before her mouth as she saw blood beginning to pool out the side of his head. Reaching down slowly to feel for a pulse, she jumped slightly hearing him groan as he rolled his head over to the side.**

**Lovely not thinking twice as she stood up as she pulled up her shorts buttoning them up as she ran out the door.**

**Walking through the rain, Lovely could only stare blankly ahead. She stopped running a while back thinking that Siegfried won't be able to catch up with her now. Escpially with that head injury. She had just left the only place she knew as home, and now she had no where to go. No family or friends, and she really didn't want to bother anyone at the shop. Reaching into her pocket Lovely pulled out the card Setsuna gave her, seeing.**

**Malik Isth-r**

**Cell: XXX-XXX**

**Groaning Lovely wanted to cry as the last few numbers were smudged. Besides how could she asked a stranger she meet two days ago for help.**

**Tears mixing with the rain as she stomped her foot she threw the piece of paper to the ground and began walking again. Wrapping her arms around each other as she sniffed softly.**

"**Hey…" Someone called from a car on the side of the road.**

**Lovely glancing over as she gasped loudly, "Mal…"**

"**What are you doing out here?" Malik asked quickly pulling his car over. "With out an umbrella or coat. Come on." He replied removing his suit jacket as placed it over her head.**

**Lovely slowly moving following after him into his car. Not really knowing why she was following this stranger, but she felt so much safer with him then where she had just come from. **

**Sitting down in the two seater car, Lovely watched as he turned on the heat.**

"**Thank you." Lovely whispered softly as he turned down the heat slightly.**

"**Are you okay? What where you doing?" Malik asked looking to the female sitting beside him. Wearing only a cotton baby-doll t-shirt, shorts and thigh high summer socks with a pair of flats. All of it soaking wet.**

"**I…" Lovely began, yet kept her mouth shut as she shook her head pulling the coat tighter around her.**

"**Where do you want to go? I can take you home."**

"**No!" Lovely gasped.**

"**Hm…then where were you going?" Malik asked looking to the female beside him.**

"**Nowhere. I don't have anywhere to go." Lovely replied pulling the suit jacket around her tighter still. Enjoying the slight scent of his cologne but the more natural scent of the man.**

"**Well then…" Malik replied as he looked out his rearview mirror, as he pulled out. "I guess I have no choice but to bring you home with me until we can get you into something dry and figure out what you're going to do." He smiled as he pulled into traffic.**

**Lovely stared in shock, when she nodded softly. Glancing out the window as they drove down the street. "Thank you."**

"**It's no problem." Malik smiled.**

**The ride wasn't long, but it was very comforting.**

**Lovely glanced up at the large apartment building they had pulled up before. Rivaling the one Siegfried and she lived in. Well, she used to live in. The female jumping slightly as Malik opened the door for her.**

"**Sorry." Malik smiled as he held out his hand, Lovely reaching out to take it, as they walked up to the front door.**

"**Hello, Malik."**

"**Hey Ootogi." Malik smiled to the black hair man with green eyes.**

"**Finally got a girlfriend? Was beginning to worry about you." The man chuckled. "Well at least she's cute. Have fun you two." He called walking off. **

"**Don't mind him. Come on." He smiled as he began to walk into the building. Turning as he didn't hear Lovely walking after him. "Is something wrong?"**

"**How can…Is this okay?" Lovely questioned clenching the bottom of her shirt.**

**Malik smiled as he walked over other, raising an arm as he watched her flinch softly. Then slowly resting it around her shoulders. "It's fine." He replied softly as they walked into the building to the elevators. "Are you hungry?"**

**Lovely opened her mouth to protest when her stomach answered for her. As she quickly looked down, "Sorry…"**

"**I'll just take that as a yes." Malik chuckled as the doors opened. His arm still wrapped protectively around her shoulders as they walked up to a door. "Let's first get you out of those wet clothes and get something to eat."**

"**Thank you Mr. Ishtar."**

"**Please call me, Malik." He smiled opening the door to the large apartment. Designed in sandy browns with dark furniture.**

"**Oh…" Lovely gasped softly looking around.**

"**If you go straight ahead, the room between the two ivory vases is the bathroom. You can leave your shirt and shorts outside. I'll get them dried for you and order something to eat."**

**Lovely nodded slight as he pulled the jacket from her shoulders. The female walking down the long hallway stopping at the door as she pushed it open.**

**Gasping at the large bathroom about the size of the living room in the other apartment. In pure white and gold touches, a large whirlpool tub that could easily fit three people. Turning on the water, Lovely glanced up to another door. One she didn't come though.**

**Curiosity getting the best of the woman a she opened the door. Staring into what appeared to be his bedroom, felled of dark blues, purples and grey.**

**After a good soak and scrub, Lovely walked from the bathroom into the room seeing that Malik had placed her shorts on the bed and a long sleeved dress shirt.**

"**Malik?" She called walking from the bathroom.**

"**I hope the shirt's not to big. Your shirt wouldn't…" Malik turned as he looked to Lovely standing there. His shirt hanging loosely on her, her shorts barely seen under it. Her black hair he normally saw in pigtails, pulled back into a mess ponytail. "dry…" He whispered, quickly clearing his throat as he motioned for her to sit down. **

"**Thank you." Lovely smiled as she sat down, Malik sitting down across from her.**

"**Do you feel better?" Malik asked looking to her.**

"**A lot thanks."**

**Malik chuckled slightly, "You don't have to be so polite. You're not working." **

**Lovely blunk twice as she looked to him, "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." She replied sheepishly. "Your house is very beautiful." **

"**Thank you." Malik smiled resting his chin on his hand. "So what where you doing out there in the rain." **

"**I was…I was…" Lovely began trying to find the right words as she looked down.**

**Malik leaned back as he remained having his hand rest on the table, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. How about you get something to eat. Okay, Lovely?"**

**Lovely looked up, she didn't remember telling him her name at all. Each time at work she was always nervous and forgot. "How did you know…"**

"**Your friend at the café is constantly calling you. You must be a big help for her." Malik chuckled.**

"**Yeah." Lovely smiled softly.**

"**There's a smile." Malik replied. "A smile suites you much better then this quiet girl. You have very pretty smile. I didn't mean to make you nervous." He chuckled as she placed a hand on her cheek looking down.**

"**Thank you." Lovely whispered trying to not blush.**

"**There you go again." Malik laughed. "Yet it's the truth, you have a very beautiful smile."**

**Lovely giggled softly as she glanced to him, "Malik what is it that you do?"**

"**Hm?" Malik questioned blonde eyebrows disappearing in his bangs. "Oh, I translate Ancient Egyptian text, and culture." **

"**So you must be Egyptian." Lovely replied.**

"**Yeah, you are you too aren't you?" Malik asked as Lovely nodded. "Then what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking."**

"**Moved with my parents, before they passed…" **

"**I'm sorry to hear that." Malik replied. "So how long have you been working at the café?" He asked trying to change the subject.**

"**A few years. I knew Setsuna and she thought that I would like the job. She was right." Lovely laughed as she reached back untying her ponytail, showing that hair actually reached her shoulder blades.**

"**So what exactly are we going to do with you?" Malik asked seeming that they moved to the living room to sit on the couch. "Do you have boyfriend or someone?"**

"**No…"**

"**A pretty girl like you?" Malik chuckled as Lovely looked down blushing. "Well I can't just send you out on the streets. You can stay with me."**

"**Oh you don't have to do that, Malik." Lovely replied looking up to him.**

"**I know, I don't have to. But I want to." He smiled resting a hand on her's. The blonde shocked as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.**

"**Thank you, I thought, I thought I would have to go back." Lovely sobbed.**

**Malik pulled her away from himself so he could look her in the eye. "Lovely what are you talking about?" **

"**My…He…." She sobbed, rolling up the sleeves on the shirt, then moving her hair form her face turning her head to the side.**

**Malik brush back the hair as he looked to the bruise. Softly touching it as she flinched.**

"**Who did this?" He asked as he began stroking her hair to calm her down.**

"**Siegfried. Tonight he pushed me to the couch and…" Lovely was stopped short as Malik pulled her close again. Hugging her tightly against his chest.**

"**You're safe. You can stay here as long as you like." He replied.**

**Lovely stiffened slightly as she wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face in his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Crying into his shoulder, as he clammed her down.**

"**Geez, Malik you look like crap." Marik chuckled walking by the shorter blondes office.**

"**You do know those pay-per-view channels are for adults right?" Bakura smirked peeking his head in the office.**

"**Shut up, I was up late last night." Malik scoffed typing something in his computer. "I came in just to grab some stuff."**

"**Anytime you two are involved something bad soon to follow." Yami replied walking into the room with Ryou and Yugi.**

"**We just wanted to check up on Malik." Bakura chuckled.**

"**You look exhausted." Yugi replied toward the blonde.**

"**I slept on the couch last night. I have a guest staying with me." Malik stated copying something on his jump drive.**

"**Throwing parties?" Ryou questioned.**

"**No she was up most of the night." Malik explained, realizing his mistake too late as he looked up seeing five pair of eyes staring at him.**

"**She?" The other's chuckled.**

**Malik sighed as he unhooked his jump drive, pocketing it. "She going through some stuff. So I'm letting her stay with me."**

"**I would like to meet her." Ryou stated. "She must be amazing, if she caught your attention."**

"**There goes my ego." Malik chuckled grabbing his briefcase. "Well I have to go meet her."**

"**I hope you're all talking about the Gala." **

**Everyone turned as they looked to Seto standing against the door frame.**

"**Nah, Malik's got a girlfriend." Bakura teased.**

"**Really? Or is she made up like Marik's plans for dessert and entertainment for said Gala in two weeks?" Seto questioned.**

"**Hey, I have a place they just don't know it yet." Marik stated as the other laughed.**

"**Get back to work you losers." Seto chuckled.**

"**Is that everything?" Malik asked Lovely as they walked to the apartment.**

"**I believe so. Thank you." Lovely smiled. "Mind getting the keys?" Malik asked around the key ring in his mouth.**

"**Sure." She replied taking the keys as she pushed open the door. Jumping as she felt something buzz in her pocket.**

"**I'll take these to the room." Malik replied walking to the back of the apartment as Lovely answered the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Where the hell are you?!" Sigfriend barked.**

**Lovely gasped as she stood in the doorway. Breathing heavily as she dropped the keys, backing against the closed front door.**

"**Lovely, do you…Lovely?" Malik called walking back into the living room after putting her stuff away. Seeing her pressed against he door staring in shock forward. Pulling the phone from her ear, Malik placed it against his.**

"…**I'll find you, you little bitch! You remember…"**

**Pulling the phone from his ear, Malik threw it to the ground. Then crushing it with the heel of his shoe.**

"**Lovely, it's okay. He's not going to do anything." Malik whispered cupping her face as she leaned toward him. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders as she began to shake and the cry into his shirt. His other hand moving to stroke her hair. Not really knowing what else to say, as she held onto him. Just really want to comfort the her right now. **

"**Setsuna." Lovely called walking into the café with Malik.**

"**Lovely!" Setsuna cried running to the female tackling her, Lovely shrieking as she stumbled backward. "I was so worried! You just disappeared for two days. I thought something happened! I didn't know what I would have done if something happened to my new Manager."**

**Lovely smiled softly, "Manager? Thanks Setsuna."**

"**You're not that excited as I thought you'd be." Setsuna replied letting her go as she remained holding the Lovely's hands.**

"**I am. There's just something I have to tell you." Lovely sighed, glancing toward Malik as he warmly smiled.**

"**I wonder what they're talking about." Syrus stated looking through the large window of Setsuna's office with others. **

**Lovely was set on the other side of Setsuna's desk, with Malik standing beside her, as Setsuna sat on the other side. All sound blocked from the males ears as they watched the three.**

"**Whatever it is, must be important." Jim replied. "Never seen Setsuna that serious."**

**Everyone watched as Setsuna stood up quickly then walking around the desk to Lovely. Grabbing her hand and saying something, then glanced to Malik saying something with a smile.**

"**So is everything okay?" Jaden asked as the door opened.**

"**All right boys." Setsuna called with a clap. "Good news, our new manager is coming back to work. Even better news we can start kicking that jerk Siegfried out. He is not allowed anywhere near Lovely."**

"**Setsuna don't over react." Lovely replied.**

"**No worries." Tyranno stated.**

"**Never really liked that guy too much." Jesse shrugged.**

"**So we'll be happy to watch for you boss-lady." Jim chuckled.**

"**Yeah!" The others smiled.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Now Lovely I want you to meet our new delivery team. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu also known as our Team Satifiscation." Setsuna smiled pointing toward the four.**

**Lovely giggled softly as she looked to the four, "It nice to have you."**

"**Setsuna we are not having them shirtless." Lovely laughed as she walked to the door. "Good ni…" Lovely gasped as she stepped back a little.**

"**So this is where you've been."**

"**Siegfried." She whispered stepping back a little.**

"**I've been looking all over this damn city for you." He growled.**

**Lovely began to take a step back when she stopped, standing her ground as she looked up with a straight face. **

"**Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and not return." Lovely replied, not able to stop herself this time when he stepped forward into the shop.**

"**Really and what are you going to do? You little bitch you'll just end up crawling back to me." Siegfried chuckled looking to the girl, as she tried to remain calm and collected. "You always have and you always will. You wanna know why? It's because…"**

"**This guy causing you problems, Lovely?" Someone asked.**

**Lovely turned as she saw Jack, and Yusei standing behind her. "No boys he's leaving."**

"**What you've got a little pose now?" Siegfried chuckled. **

"**We'll show him the door if you want us to." Crow replied now standing behind the pink haired man with Kiryu.**

**Siegfried chuckled as he looked down to Lovely, "Really, this is what you plan to do. You can't hide behind these little boys forever and they can't protect you every second of the day." **

**Lovely remained holding her ground as she looked to the pink haired man staring her down. When he chuckled as he turned slightly, giving her one last glance over his shoulder with a cocky, 'Hmph' before walking out the doorway, bumping into Crow.**

**Once gone Lovely sighed as she turned looking to the boys with a smile. "Thank you so much guys."**

"**No problem." Crow chuckled placing his hands behind his head.**

"**Yeah you're the reason Setsuna doesn't have us running around in aprons." Yusei stated.**

"**Just doing what I can." Lovely smiled. When she saw a familiar car pull up. "There's my ride, see you boys tomorrow." **

"**Bye." The four chorused as she walked out climbing into Malik's car.**

"**Hi." She smiled closing the door.**

"**Hey." Malik chuckled as he looked to her. "Busy day?"**

"**Yeah, Team Satisfaction had a few deliveries all over town and we got a large order for a wedding." Lovely replied as Malik drove down the street. "Enough about cake, what about you? Have you finished the translation?"**

"**Almost done, just a few more pages." Malik replied. "It should be ready for the Gala."**

"**Right you do have that party in a few weeks." Lovely stated placing her finger under her chin.**

"**Yeah, I've gotta get that done, along with find a tuxedo, and a date." Malik stated running his fingers through his hair.**

"**A date? Really?"**

"**Yeah. When you show up alone every female in the place is trying to get you to dance." He scoffed. "So I figure if I can get a pretty girl to come with me, the other girls will know that I'm spoken for."**

"**What kind of girl are you looking for?"**

"**Well cute, funny, lives in my apartment, smells like sweets. You know perfect girl." Malik stated.**

"**Really you're not looking for some girl who has her hands and neck cover in diamonds and sapphires. Elegant and sophicscated, with thin waist, and wanting to just date you to make Daddy upset?" Lovely asked a smile lining her lips.**

"**Naw, those girls aren't my type. I like a girl who's down to earth. Beside there's one that lives in my room right now. I'm thinking about asking her." Malik smirked as he looked to her out the corner of his eye. "Mind giving her my number?"**

**Lovely laughed as she glanced toward him, "Of course I wouldn't, but I'm sure she'll wanted to know what to wear. After all what does she look good in?"**

"**Anything, beautiful body, but I'll take her out dress shopping on her next day off." **

"**You seem to have everything already planned out Mr. Ishtar. What would you do if she just decided that she wasn't going to go?" Lovely questioned. **

"**I don't know…I guess I would just stay home with her. It's not a party unless she's there." Malik replied as he pulled up before the apartment building once again.**

"**Then I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." She laughed as he got out the car then helping her out. The smaller Egyptian stumbling as she fell from the car, falling into Malik's chest. "Sorry…"**

**Malik chuckled, "No problem."**

**Malik pushed the door open to his apartment letting Lovely enter first as normal when she stopped short.**

"**Something wrong?" Malik asked. **

"**Were we expecting guests?" **

**Malik looked up as he saw Marik, Bakura, Yami, Yugi and Ryou sitting in the living room. "Hey…"**

"**Hey." Marik chuckled.**

"**How did you get in here?" Malik asked, as he shut the door behind him and Lovely. "Remember that time you had me house sit?" Marik stated.**

"**Yeah last August." **

"**There you go." Marik chuckled.**

"**Why are you all here?" Malik sighed stepping slightly before Lovely.**

"**We want to meet your new girlfriend." Bakura replied. "Seeing as though you've never had one before."**

**Malik golden eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, when he turned looking to Lovely as she blunk then smiled brightly, giving him a nodded.**

"**Well Lovely these are my friends and co-workers, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and you remember Marik and Bakura from the café. Everyone this is…"**

"**His Lovely." Lovely smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."**

**The other chuckled as they looked to her.**

"**I'll be fine." Lovely laughed in the cell phone Malik had got her. "Both Yusei and Jack will be waiting outside and I'll be inside of the wedding shop. Everything will be fine. All right Malik. I promise that I'll keep them on speed dial. Bye."**

"**Ms. Lovely am I right?" A white hair man replied.**

"**Yes, and you must be Rex Goodwind right?" Lovely asked bowing to the man as he nodded. "So you're looking for a large cake for your daughter's wedding?"**

"**Yes, she want's a very large cake." Rex replied. "I've heard from a friend that you're café is quite well at what you do."**

"**Really? Would you mind telling me their name?" Lovely asked.**

"**I'm sure that you know him." Rex stated.**

"**It's been a while Lovely." **

**Lovely turned around as she shrieked, "Siegfried!"**

"**Aw you didn't forget me did you." He chuckled walking up to her, as she stood in the middle of the room, hand slowly going to her phone, behind her back. "You don't know how much trouble I had to go through in order for you to get here. I had to have Pegasus get your little friend out the shop the same time so you'd come here." He chuckled.**

"**Why are you still after me Siegfried?" Lovely asked her thumb going to the number five. "We're through, I have moved on and you really need to get a hobby." **

"**Hm, since you've started to be with that little boy you've gotten quite annoying." Siegfried scoffed. "But as you said I need a hobby." He smirked as his eyes drifted to Rex.**

**Lovely groaning in pain as Rex walked up behind her, grabbing her by the wrist as he pulled it up to her shoulder blades. Causing her to drop the phone. "Let go!"**

"**Shut up!" Siegfried barked as brought up his right hand punched her across the face as Lovely screamed stumbling to the side still in Rex's hold. "Oh right I owe you for the bump you gave me." He chuckled pulling back his hand again as he slammed it into her head again.**

**Lovely groaned as she felt tears of just the pain raise in her eyes as he hit her a third time, then a fourth, the side of her face going numb as the tears began to fall. When she looked up as she heard the door slam open, glancing up to see Yusei and Jack. **

"**This isn't over." Siegfried barked as he turned running out the back door, Rex hot on his heels.**

"**Lovely!" Yusei called running over to her as she stumbled slightly falling to the ground. Jack rushing after the two men as Yusei kneeled beside her. "You okay?" **

"**Hm, just a little dizzy." She groaned.**

"**You want me to call a doctor or the host…"**

"**No, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." She replied trying to stand up, as she collapsed again.**

"**Hold on, I'll call Malik." He replied bracing her against one knee as he reached for her phone. "Hello, Malik…Marik, is Malik anywhere near by? Listen, I need you to pick Lovely up at the shop. All right see you shortly."**

**Jack walked back in as he scoffed, "They took off in some unmarked car."**

"**Here, Marik's going to pick her up at the shop." Yusei stated as he handed Lovely to the taller blonde.**

**Malik barely stopped the car in time, as he placed it in park then turned it off. Slamming the door shut and then running into the apartment complex. Dropping his keys twice he cursed as he finally opened the door seeing Lovely's sitting on the couch, beside Marik and Ryou.**

"**Lovely." He called running up to her, as she remained looking down. "Lovely are you okay? What did he do?" He asked.**

"**I'm fine Malik." Lovely replied not looking up.**

"**Lovely." Malik whispered. "Tell me what happened? Are you okay?" **

"**I'm fine. I promised you I'm okay. I was just stupid. I shouldn't have went there by myself." Lovely replied.**

"**I admit it was stupid. I should have been there to go with you. Or I should have stopped you. It's all my fault."**

"**No, I was the stupid one." Lovely whispered gripping her pants, "I should have listened to you." **

"**Lovely…" **

**Marik looked to Ryou as the two got up and walked out the room, to give the two privacy.**

"**Lovely what did he do to you?"**

**Lovely slowly looked up as she heard Malik trying to stop a gasp and then growl angrily, at the large fresh bruise from the bottom of her left eye going down her cheek.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered then quickly looked back down. "I just set all of us back."**

**Malik placed his thumb and forefinger underneath her chin as he made Lovely look up at him, "I will not forgive him, everything he's done to you. I will make sure that he paid back ten-fold." He replied looking her in the eye as he moved to sit beside her.**

**Lovely's eyes following his every movement, "Malik…"**

"**I promise." Malik stated as he removed his hand from underneath her chin, as he then rest his fingertips again the bruise.**

**Lovely jumping slightly at the slight touch as Malik quickly pulled his hand away. Then rest his fingers against it again, as Lovely flinched from the first amount of pain, then leaning into the touch slightly. Shocked as Malik moved her into his lap cradling her so that her unbrusied cheek rested against his shoulder.**

"**I promise. I'll protect you." He replied as he brushed her hair back from her the bruised half of her face then leaning forward as he kissed it softly.**

**Lovely blushing deeply as she and Malik seemed to drift off into their own world. Neither even noticing as Marik and Ryou left the apartment.**

**Malik pulled away as he rested his head against Lovely's.**

"**Malik…"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Thank you." Lovely smiled as she turned toward him, placing her hands against his chest as she kissed him softly on the lips.**

"**Setsuna are you sure you don't need me here?" Lovely asked as Setsuna pushed her into the back to change.**

"**Sure, I'm sure. This is for thanks, because of you we're catering the largest party of the year!" Setsuna cheered.**

"**But I had to take the last two days off." Lovely tried reasoning as she removed her work dress.**

"**It's unanimous the boys think you need a day off. Besides Malik's already on his way to pick you up." Setsuna explained as Lovely walked out, the bruise now just a faint mark hidden behind make-up.**

"**Why do I feel that you set this up?"**

"**Paranoid." Setsuna shrugged when the others crowded around the window.**

**Lovely and Setsuna walking up they saw a man sitting on a motorcycle. Removing his helmet as he smooth back his hair. Lovely giggling as she walked to the door. **

"**That's my ride. See ya tomorrow." She called walking out the door. "Malik."**

"**Hey Lovely." He smiled as she leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Ready to go?" He asked handing her a helmet then taking her hand as he helped her behind him on the higher seat on the lower riding motorcycle.**

"**Yeah. First time on a motorcycle." She confessed, placing the helmet on with one hand.**

**Malik chuckled as he placed his helmet on then grabbing her hand again as he pulled it to his chest. "Then hold on tight. I got ya."**

**Lovely nodded as she wrapped both of her arms around his chest as he revved the bike then shot off down the street.**

"**Malik was everything really neccerassy?" Lovely asked walking into the apartment.**

"**Yes every year after the Gala we go the Kaiba estate and throw a small party to say we got through another year." Malik explained.**

"**That explains two outfits so explain the Victoria Secrets stop."**

"**That's for me."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah for nights where we watch movies." Malik stated. **

"**So why did you get movies?" Lovely questioned. **

"**Well you know it's such a nice night, so why not watch mov…Where are you going?" Malik asked seeing her walk to the room.**

"**To put on another shirt. Let's save that for another night. Start the movie I'll be out in a minute." She called shutting the door.**

**Malik chuckled as he removed his vest. Falling to the couch as he leaned back. The movie menu popping appearing on screen as he smelt popcorn. Turning as he saw Lovely in a pair of shorts and his dress shirt holding a large bowl of popcorn.**

"**Malik you're making me blush." Lovely smiled as she sat the bowl on his lap. The climbing on the couch, pulling her legs up to her, placing her head underneath his chin.**

"**Comfy yet?" Malik chuckled.**

"**I feel like something's missing." Lovely replied, when Malik wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's better."**

**Malik smiled as he placed a kiss in her hair. "Good."**

**Lovely giggled as she nuzzled into him deeper, as she giggled, Malik starting the movie.**

"**You knew!?" Lovely cried looking up to Malik standing in the living room. "You knew, how could you?"**

"**Lovely I personally requested he not be sent an invite. This Yubel character invited him." Malik tried to explain as he reached out to grab her hand as she quickly pulled back.**

"**Let me guess! When you saw his name you did 't think twice." She sobbed tears now quickly falling down her cheeks. "There's no way that I can be in the same room as him!"**

**Malik quickly reached forward unprepared for Lovely to slap him across the face. Yet his expression remained apologetic. Watching as Lovely's arm remained raised as she panted slightly as he looked her in eyes. Seeing that she had realized what she just done.**

"**Malik…I…."**

**Malik quickly stepped forward hugging her tightly. The young woman began to fight as she gave pushes to his chest. Trying to get away as he remained embracing her tightly.**

"**Malik…" Lovely cried as she balled up her fist pounding against his chest.**

"**I promise, I won't let him ever touch you again." He whispered ignoring the slight pain in his cheek. "I promise you." He replied hugging her tighter. "I care for you too much. I couldn't live if something ever happened to you."**

**Lovely stopped struggling as she grabbed the front of his shirt. Burying her face in his chest as she shook her head muttering something.**

"**Lovely?"**

**Lovely pulled away as she leaned forward kissing the cheek she slapped. "Sorry."**

**Kiss**

"**I'm.**

**Kiss**

"**So**

**Kiss**

**Sorry." She whispered moving slowly down his jaw line, to kiss his lips.**

"**Wow, look at you." Marik chuckled standing outside the limo with Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou. All wearing black tuxedos with different colored accents to them.**

"**You looked all right too, Malik." Bakura cracked as they walked up to the two outside the apartment complex.**

"**Geez thanks Bakura." Malik chuckled as he placed a hand on the small of Lovely's back. **

"**Looks like I'm stealing your date, Malik." Marik chuckled. "Always knew she was cute. Now I know why they call her Lovely." He cracked as the others laughed, Lovely blushing deeply. **

**Standing beside Malik in a black dress with a light purple heart top that extended just below her breast. The purple matching the accents of Malik's black tuxedo.**

"**You're embarrassing her." A voice called behind them as Seto stepped from the limo, wearing a white tuxedo with light blue accents. "You must be the amazing Lovely, I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you finally." He replied taking her hand as he bend down kissed the back of it.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kaiba." Lovely smiled. **

"**You can call me Seto." He replied standing back up as he remained holding Lovely's hand in a light grip. "I believe we should get going, don't want to be late for our own party." He stated walking Lovely to the limo, helping her in as he and the others climbed in.**

"**Oh there's Setsuna and the others. I'll be right back."**

"**All right." Malik smiled kissing her temple.**

**Lovely laughing as she walked over to the other woman and boys from the café. "Oh you all look so nice." She giggled clapping her hands together.**

"**Thank you, Ma'am…Lovely? Oh you look amazing!" Setsuna smiled brightly.**

"**Oh but so do you all. Black and gold looks amazing on everyone, and you boys aren't even shirtless."**

"**She tried. "Crow replied as the others laughed.**

"**Is there something you wanted me to do?" Lovely asked.**

"**No everything's fine. We're not going to need you until entertainment. You were invited here as a guest."**

"**Yes but so were all of you." Malik replied walking up to them standing beside Lovely. "Please relax, we want you all to have fun too."**

"**You're so sweet, Malik." Setsuna laughed.**

"**Lovely, Marik said he wanted to speck with you about the entertainment." Malik smiled toward her.**

"**Okay, see you late. Get me if you need anything." Lovely smiled to the café workers as she turned walking away.**

**Malik turned toward the others, "I didn't want to say this before Lovely. I've taken every precaution to make sure that Siegfried can't appear here. Yet he may have sent someone in his place. If there's anyway we could keep an eye on her. Making she that she's not alone at anytime."**

"**Consider it done." Yusei replied.**

"**Thank you. I've already asked Yami and the others to keep an eye on her as well. Yet even we could be distracted by the party."**

"**Well with all of us it won't be a problem." Jaden smiled.**

"**Jaden's right, we'll make sure that Lovely's fine." Jesse chuckled wrapping his arm around Jaden's shoulder, giving Malik a thumbs up.**

"**So don't worry about it." Kiryu replied, as the others nodded.**

"**Thank you." Malik smiled with a slight nod, when he turned slightly hearing someone call his name. "Thanks again everyone. Have fun." He replied giving them a wave.**

"**Are you ready?" Malik asked sitting at the head table with the other members of the business.**

"**Oh, yeah. I can't disappoint the others." Lovely replied nervously, as she watched Seto stand up moving toward the podium before the large hall of business associates and their guest.**

'**That's good to know." Seto smirked to her. "Everyone I would also like to introduce our entertainment of the evening. From the same Haibaki Café locate in town and cook the food this evening, we are proud to give you the wonderful, Ms. Lovely." **

**The applause started as Lovely walked to the middle of the floor standing before a microphone.**

"**Thank you all for coming this evening. I know personally Mr. Kaiba have done quite the bit of planning and this evening has turned out quite the amazing job at doing just that."**

"**Geez she's not tired yet?" Bakura questioned watching as Lovely danced around the large party area of the Kaiba Mansion with Ryou and Yugi.**

"**She danced at the party and she still going full force." Marik replied. "Guess she couldn't move in that dress."**

**Malik chuckled, "I'm just glad everything went off without a hitch."**

"**Malik, come on!" Lovely called from the dance floor.**

"**Excuse me, my girl calling." Malik chuckled placing down his glass walking to the floor.**

"**Don't think I've ever seen Malik this happy." Bakura chuckled as he watched the two on the dance floor.**

"**The same for Lovely. She's changed so much." Setsuna smiled.**

"**Those two are quite good for each other." Yami chuckled.**

"**Lovely." Malik called over the music.**

"**Hm?" Lovely questioned, watching as Malik's lips moved yet no sound was coming out.**

**Noticing the puzzled look on Lovely's face, Malik realized she more then likely couldn't hear him over the music and chatter of the others. Smiling Malik took her hand walking outside to the balcony.**

"**That's better." Malik chuckled slightly. "I want to ask you , Lovely if you want to stay in the apartment with me?"**

"**Yea…Yeah." Lovely replied kind of taken back by the strange questioned. "Why would you ask that?"**

"**I was thinking of moving up to get a large apartment." Malik replied.**

"**Why?" Lovely questioned as he looked to her. "We have two rooms. One as the guest room and one as our bedroom."**

**Giving it a moment to sink in Malik smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Spinning her around as Lovely's party dress spun around them.**

"**Perfect!" Malik laughed as he remained holding her. Giving her a kiss.**

"**Sorry to break up this happy ending."**

**Lovely glanced over her shoulder as she gasped. "Siegfried…"**

**Malik quickly placed Lovely down as he stepped before her. "What are you doing here?!"**

"**To get back what's mine." Siegfried growled stalking forward.**

"**Malik…" Lovely whispered holding onto his shoulder.**

"**It's okay." Malik replied. "Now I suggest you leave. Lovely doesn't want to go with you!"**

"**Really then? I'll just take her." Siegfried barked pulling a six inch knife from his jacket. Running up to Malik.**

**Malik gasped as he grabbed Lovely pushing her away from him a she shrieked her heels stumbling against the pavement.**

"**Malik!" Lovely shrieked as she watched the blonde quickly reach forward grabbing Siegfried wrist that was holding the knife.**

"**You stay away from her!" Malik growled.**

"**Why are you protecting her?!" Siegfried barked trying to push back against Malik.**

"**Because I care about her!" Malik yelled bringing up his other hand and slamming it into Siegfried face as he stumbled backward.**

**The pink haired man reaching up feeling his face as he realized he wasn't bleeding. Yet it still stung as he looked up seeing that Malik was running up to him as he reacted too late as Malik slammed his fist into his stomach.**

"**Damn you!" Siegfried barked slashing down with the knife, barley breaking the arm of Malik shirt. As the blonde once again slamming his fist into Siegfried's chest. Stumbling back Siegfried glanced out the side of his eye, seeing Lovely staring intensely at Malik. Taking the knife into his right hand Siegfried tossed it toward Lovely as she shrieked loudly feeling it hit arm.**

"**Lovely!" Malik yelled as Siegfried shoved him back then ran toward Lovely pulling a smaller knife from his jacket.**

"**Malik!" Lovely gasped running forward ignoring the bleeding gash on her arm.**

"**You should be worried about yourself." Siegfried growled running up to her.**

**Lovely gasping as she stopped quickly, "What do you want?!"**

"**For you to come home!" Siegfried barked as he began walking up to her.**

"**I don't love you! I don't want anything to do with you!" Lovely screamed, gasping as she realized the demented look in his eyes as he walked up to her.**

"**You do love me and I promise that you'll never run away again." He laughed pulling back the knife.**

**Lovely gasping as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she opened her eyes. Screaming as she saw Malik standing before her, groaning as his eyes wide open in pain. Lovely's eyes widen as she saw that Siegfried had actually stabbed Malik through the side.**

"**Lovely, are you okay?" Malik groaned trying to keep his eyes open as he stood arms held out. **

"**Malik…" Lovely whimpered watching as Siegfried smirked pushing the knife deeper into Malik's side. Seeing that Siegfried's attention was on Malik.**

**Lovely looking around as her eyes landed on a dragon vase beside her. Reaching over she pulled the vase from it's perch as she ran behind Siegfried, growling as she slammed the vase into the back of his head.**

"**This is the second time that you've…" Siegfried growling turning around toward Lovely as she backed up. "Done that, you little…bitch." He groaned falling forward as Lovely moved to the side as he slammed into the ground.**

**Lovely gasping as she ran over to Malik, seeing that the blonde had pull the knife out of his side.**

"**Malik, don't move!" Lovely gasped falling to his side.**

"**I'm fine. What about you?" Malik asked as Lovely removed the bow from her dress and pressed it against his side.**

"**What are you talking about, you protected me. You're hurt a lot more then I am." She cried tears rushing down her face. "Now stay still." **

**Malik chuckled slightly, "All right…" **

**Lovely gasped as he hunched over, reaching out her arms as she caught him. "Malik? Malik!" She screamed not seeing him move as she looked back toward the party. "Marik! Seto! Setsuna!"**

**Malik groaned as he opened his eyes looking around a large room. Seeing the blues and white realizing that he was still in the Kaiba mansion.**

"**So you're up?" **

**Malik rolled his head over as he saw Marik standing there. "Hey…What…?"**

"**You got stabbed in the side by that crazy guy." Marik chuckled stepping into the room. "You've been out for a few hours. We heard Lovely out there screaming."**

"**Where is she?" Malik asked suddenly sitting up as he groaned in pain feeling his side throb.**

**Marik pointed down toward the right side of the bed.**

**Malik groaning as he rolled over, gasping as he saw Lovely curled up on two chairs. Fast asleep with his suit jacket over her party dress and high-heeled shoes.**

"**She's been by your side the entire time, guess she just fell asleep. You had to get twenty stitches in your side. Kaiba didn't want you moved at all so the entire thing took place here." Marik explained as he watched Malik reach over stroking Lovely's hair. "She's pretty brave. Sat there trying not to cry, shaking and muttering trying to keep herself together. I'm not even sure if she knew that she was getting those five stitches in her arm."**

"**Where's Siegfried?" Malik asked still stroking Lovely's hair softly.**

"**Well when we went out there, Lovely must have caught him by surprise. He was on the ground out like a light and on the ground. She must have decked him good." Marik chuckled. "You want visitors the others probably wanna see how you're doing."**

"**Yeah, just give me a few minutes, don't need everyone seeing me half naked." Malik chuckled, as Marik nodded giving a soft laugh as he walked out shutting the door behind him. Malik watching as Lovely began to stur slightly.**

"**Malik?" Lovely whispered as she came out of her dream world.**

"**Glad to see you're dreaming about me too." Malik replied as Lovely shot up staring directly at him. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Malik!" Lovely howled as she threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly as she buried her face into the side of his neck. Quickly jumping off of him as she realized his injuries. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"**

**Malik chuckled as he reached out his arm, Lovely slowly climbing into the bed as he pulled her closer. "I'm perfectly fine. Just glad you are to."**

**Lovely pulled up her left arm as she gasped loudly in pain, "What?"**

"**Yeah, I'm not the only one who got swone up." He chuckled as he looked to her arm. Then pulling her forward as he tilted her head toward him.**

"**Malik, you're…"**

"**Going to kiss the most beautiful person in the world." Malik chuckled as he pulled her closer. "Just continuing where we left off before we got interrupted."**

**Lovely hitched as he placed his lips against her's. Smiling against his lips cupping his face in her hands as she wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders.**

"**You always make me feel so much better." Lovely smiled parting from him as she rested her forehead against his.**

"**I try."**

"**You two up for company?" Marik asked cracking the door.**

"**Yeah." Malik replied as Lovely helped him sit up against the pillows. "I'm fine Lovely. Thanks." He smiled as she sat on the side of the bed.**

"**You two know how to really entertain a party." Seto chuckled walking into the room with Setsuna, Yami and Bakura.**

"**I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this." Lovely stated.**

"**Lovely, I've already to you that we're going to look out for you." Setsuna smiled softly. "Besides, Siegfried should have been put away a long time ago. I'm just happy that you got a few hits back. You really got him with that vase." **

"**Oh! Is he…"**

"**You didn't seem to kill him. Yet you did get him pretty good. Would have thought he would have had a concussion." Marik chuckled. "He's going to have a headache that's for sure."**

**Malik smiled as he opened the front door to their apartment. **

"**Love-humph!" Malik stopped short as he barely had enough time to drop his coat and catch her. **

"**Welcome home." Lovely smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Have a good day at work?" **

"**Simple, the Gala's coming up and Marik wanted to ask you about entertainment again." Malik replied stepping into the apartment as Lovely took his briefcase and jacket. "Yet we'll deal with that after our vacation." **

"**Sunny Egypt. It's been so long since I've been home." Lovely smiled placing the items in the hallway closet. **

"**Just think we'll be there in just three days. Yet for now, I think we should be getting to the café. Don't want to be late for our own party." Malik smiled as he removed his tie and placed on a black jacket over his dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants. **

"**Just give me a moment." Lovely smiled as she turned walking back into their bed room. Reappearing a in purple skirt length party shirt and black leggings and black high heeled sandals. "Let's go." **

**Malik chuckled as he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, "Then let's get going." He smiled.**

**There had been a year from the entire mishap. Siegfried was put in jail for not only the abuse cases only Lovely's account, yet it seemed that he was also charge for quite a few things involving his job. Even after he got out there would be a restraining order and the court would be on him like hawk. In short the man was doomed, which seemed perfect for the two.**

"**I wonder what they planned." Lovely replied as Malik held open the café's door for her. Seeing that the café was closed for a 'Special Party'.**

"**Congratulations!" The café workers and the office mates shouted, as Malik and Lovely gasped loudly. **

**Seeing that everyone was dressed up and the place was decorated from ceiling to floor. A large cake sitting on the back counter reading Happy Anniversary Malik and Lovely.**

"**Cognates." Setsuna smiled handing the two flute glasses. "One year together and still the cutest couple."**

**Lovely turned toward Malik as she smiled softly. She was knew that they we're going to fight like any other couple. There would be times where they would be happy and other times where they would be sad. Yet she knew that Malik was one man that was never going to hurt her. Hoping to spend more anniversaries with him in the future.**

**Malik chuckled as he turned looking to Lovely, as they walked into the room. **

"**To Malik and Lovely, to even more anniveries in the future and for a safe and nice vacation." Seto called out holding up his glass.**

"**Cheers." The rest of the café echoed as they clinked glasses.**

**Malik and Lovely smiling as they turned looking to each other, holding up their glasses.**

"**To many more to come." Malik smiled. **

"**Together, all of us." Lovely replied.**

**The two looking toward their friends, as they turned back to each other with bright smiles, "Happy anniversary."**

**12-23-09**

**It's been quite some time since I've even thought of writing a Yugioh Fanfic. Hard to even believe that it's Yugioh 10th**** anniversary. Geez I remember running home from school, well not running since I'm lazy, but getting home from school and being all, "Don't talk to me Yugioh's on and if anyone talks while Malik's talking I'll eat their food."**

**Geez, I'm such a Malik fan girl. I still have so many pictures of him. I even got a plushie of him. He was my first bishie that I was seriously into. Even planning to make him my first male cosplay. Even waiting Also wanted to add everyone that I could possibly fit in the story from each of the Yugiohs.**

**Yugioh- Since it started it all and was the best amazing card game show ever.**

**Yugioh GX- Most adorable little kids, really sad that I never got to really see most of the episodes.**

**Yugioh 5Ds- Dueling on motorcycles…Lol, A crash waiting to happen, but still a funny show.**

**So in short, Happy 10****th**** Yugioh and Happy Birthday Malik!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything related to Yugioh, Yugioh GX or Yugioh 5Ds . Only person(s) in the story, I own are Lovely Lei and Setsuna Bella. All else belong to their rightful owners.**


End file.
